gtavfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffalo
The Buffalo is a muscle car which appears in different forms in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as well as Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design First Generation the Bravado Buffalo is a sports sedan based on the Sixth generation Dodge Charger as well as the Ford Mustang GT for the front fascia and headlights. In GTA IV, the game's rendition of the Buffalo had not been made available as a consumer model, despite numerous billboards advertising the car. Rather, the vehicle is depicted as a law enforcement vehicle for the Federal Investigation Bureau, dubbed the FIB Buffalo. The Buffalo features a custom body kit that includes larger exhaust tips, chrome wheels, and ground effects, suggesting that it is based on the Charger's SRT-8 model. Compared to the FIB Buffalo's normally-aspirated V8 engine, the civilian Buffalo has a supercharged, high-displacement V8 engine. Second GenerationEdit The Buffalo returns in Grand Theft Auto V, with the normal version having the same design as The Ballad of Gay Tony model. The Buffalo S, based on the second generation Dodge Charger SRT8, is a supercharged facelift version of the TBOGT Buffalo, with a new front fascia, rims, and taillights based on the modern Dodge Charger. The Buffalo S has a much more aggressive appearance, giving it the look of the modern American sports car. The front fascia consists of one large grille that extends from the hood to the front bumper and two smaller grilles near the tyres. On the side, there are two small CFRP panels. Franklin's Buffalo also has unique rims that consist of ten spokes. The rear of the Buffalo remains largely the same except for the taillights, based on the Acura NSX concept. In the single player game, this version can only be obtained through Franklin, as it does not spawn anywhere else in the game world, although it can be purchased in GTA Online on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $96,000. The original Buffalo is also available for $36,000 on the same website in GTA Online only. Performance In Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin's supercharged Buffalo has a slightly better performance than the regular Buffalo due to the stronger engine. The acceleration is now much quicker, while the steering has been improved. Locations GTA V *Franklin Clinton owns a unique white Buffalo that can be modified with more variations and has some unique features and spawns outside his safehouse. *When switching to Franklin from Michael or Trevor, either Franklin is driving his Buffalo, or if he is on foot, it will be parked nearby. *When driving Franklin's Buffalo, the TBoGT variant spawns more easily, particularly in Strawberry. *The first generation Buffalo can be found mostly in Vinewood Hills. *The first generation Buffalo can also be found on the highways in Los Santos and Blaine County. GTA Online *Found at the same locations as Singleplayer. *As of update 1.14 both the Buffalo and the Buffalo S can bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $35,000 and $96,000 respectively. Trivia *The default radio station is: GTA V: Radio Los Santos. *If you abandon Franklin's Buffalo, it will respawn at his safehouse. It will spawn on the west side of Aunt Denise's house in front of the garage, and just outside the front door of Franklin's safehouse when it is acquired. *If the player modifies Franklin's Buffalo, it will respawn in the same modified state. This also works with Franklin's Bagger, Michael's Tailgater, Trevor's Bodhi, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. Despite the front part of the 2nd Generation version shown in the artwork of Dave Norton (possibly another variant of the FIB Buffalo), Franklin is the only one who owns that version. This may reveal that the 2nd Generation Buffalo was also to be a law enforcement vehicle, or that it would serve as a replacement of Dave's Oracle. This is mitigated from the 1.14 update, as the second generation can now be purchased at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $96,000 without the need of glitches. The way that the Buffalo in the 3D Universe is a 2-door and the variant in the HD Universe is a 4-door is similar to how the Dodge Charger, the basis of the HD Universe variant, went from it's early production as a 2-door to a 4-door from 2006 until it's present day counterpart. After the 1.14 update, Franklin's Buffalo has been renamed the Buffalo S, possibly to avoid confusion between the two models. Gallery Front view (second generation) Category:GTA V